This is a new ADCC submission for the Education Core of the Joseph and Kathleen Bryan Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (Bryan ADRC) at Duke University Medical Center. The Bryan ADRC is a multidisciplinary research center established in 1985 which supports and conducts basic science and clinical research in Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related disorders with an emphasis on genetic predisposition, early diagnosis, transitions in disease progression, function, symptom development, care, autopsy confirmation, and public and professional education. A major structural change in the Bryan ADRC integrates its successful African-American Community Outreach Program (AACOP) established in 1995 with its network of twenty geographically dispersed African-American community leaders with the Education Core's sustained productivity, execution and capacity to transmit rapidly and meaningfully findings from the laboratory and clinic to primary care professionals and families. The Education Core's strengths are its targeted and individualized approaches, extensive conference teaching, collaborative educational materials development and national, regional, state, rural and minority-focused partnerships. Overall specific aims are to (1): Assist the Clinical Core in the recruitment, evaluation and comprehensive follow-up of an ethnically diverse sample of patients and controls for Bryan ADCC and NIA research protocols toward a goal of 25% minority participation (2) Continue outreach programs that publicize the ADCC in collaboration with the Alzheimer's Association, NIA and ADEAR and (3) Support the development of professional, clinical and research skills of fellows, residents and students emphasizing collaborative research with other NIA Alzheimer's Centers. The Education Core has unique links to the NC Aging Network and NC Alzheimer's Associations through collaborative contracts with the NC Division of Aging and Adult Services. The new integration of the Bryan ADRC Education Core and the AACOP Program creates the ideal infrastructure to translate or interpret scientifically well-informed, rational and effective approaches to the prevention, care and treatment of memory disorders and to disseminate these approaches to promote early diagnosis with consequent improvement in public health and health care delivery.